In the performing arts, it is often desirable to provide an elevated performance surface. The elevated surface can provide enhanced viewing of the performers and can improve the acoustics of the performance. For example, theatrical performances and musical concerts are often performed on a stage elevated above at least a portion of the audience.
There is often a need for such elevated surfaces to be collapsible. For example, the performance may occur at a location, such as an auditorium, a gymnasium, or a dining area, that are used for multiple purposes. As a result, the staging equipment cannot remain assembled, either permanently or otherwise, for an extended period of time. In addition, it may be necessary for the performers to provide and assemble their own staging equipment since the location may not have proper equipment for creating an elevated performance surface. To make room for not have proper equipment for creating an elevated performance surface. To make room for subsequent events at the various locations and reduce delays, it is beneficial if the staging system is relatively easy and fast to assemble and disassemble.
To facilitate assembly and disassembly, collapsible staging equipment can be constructed so that the support members, or legs are collapsible or detachable from the platform. In this manner, the staging equipment can be configured to occupy less volume and easier for handling. Various types of leg joints are known that permit the respective support members to be moved relative to the supported surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,540 discloses a corner clamp with a U-shaped strap that extends around the support member and can be tightened against a shelving surface by a lock bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,776 discloses a collapsible stage in which the support members are coupled to the platform through a combination of hinges and gusset plates. A drawback of staging equipment that utilize leg joints for disassembling or collapsing support members, however, is that they may not be as sturdy or durable as staging equipment having permanently attached support members.
During performances, staging equipment must often support significant loads. These loads may include the weight of the performers, instruments, stage props, scenery, and other items. The combined weight of these factors can stress the staging equipment, particularly the joints where the legs are coupled to the stage platform. Movement of the performers on the platform surface can further add to the stress experienced by the staging equipment at the leg-deck joints. Over time, the combined effect of these loads and stresses can compromise the fit of leg on the platform and the overall performance of the staging equipment. Therefore, there is a need for an improved staging platform that can be used to create temporary structures, including multilevel stages, runways, graduation stages, speaker platforms, and the like, at events such as musical performances, weddings, fashion shows, and the like. In particular, the staging should be portable such that it can be taken out of storage or moved from one location to another, such as a point of use, easily assembled and disassembled, and provide a sturdy elevated surface that resists fatigue over time.